Tumblr Tales
by Rumaan
Summary: A collection of my Jon x Sansa drabbles written on tumblr for various prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**You can find the link to my tumblr on my profile if you wish to follow me and/or drop me a prompt!**

**None of these are betaed so please forgive any mistakes or typos.**

**Disclaimer: I am not GRRM and these are all written purely for fun and the love of Jon x Sansa. This disclaimers holds for everything posted here.**

**Written for labonsoirfemme for the prompt: Jon x Sansa - cooking/baking, ~*alone*~ or with others.**

* * *

Sansa giggled as she turned from putting the tray of cupcakes into the oven and noticed the smudge of flour decorating Jon's cheekbone.

"What?" he asked, looking self-conscious now the flurry of activity the baking had produced was over.

Sansa had been as shocked as anyone when Jon had volunteered to help her bake the last remaining goodies needed for Rickon's birthday party tomorrow. None of her siblings had offered to help, all slinking out as she let out irritated sigh at their retreating backs.

Only Jon stayed in the kitchen, ignoring Robb's raised eyebrows as he'd dug his hands in his pockets and quietly asked what she had needed help with.

It was the first time Sansa had seen him in a few years and she had been surprised at the change. Gone was the skinny boy with the sad eyes who had been ever present at their house after his dad had died and his stepmother had moved back to Sicily, where her family lived. Jon had been placed in foster care but had ended up most nights at their place, his foster family not really caring what he did as long as they got their money from the Local Authority.

Now, he stood a few inches taller than Robb and had filled out. She'd had trouble keeping her hands from wandering too close to his arms all evening. They looked impressive in the casually rolled up flannel shirt he wore.

Whilst they had mixed the cake batter up, she had asked him why he had stayed around to help. He had shrugged and said he'd never baked before and she'd had to tamp down the pang of pity she had felt for the lonely little outcast of a boy he'd been.

"You've got flour on your face," she said.

The flush in his cheeks already present thanks to the overwarm kitchen deepened and he rubbed at his cheek, somehow managing to miss the flour.

"Here," she said, coming over with a tea towel and leaning up to brush it off.

She teetered slightly, finding Jon to be even taller than he appeared.

"Steady," he said a little gruffly, putting his hand on her waist to steady her as her hands naturally landed on his shoulders.

"Thanks," she said quietly and although she knew she should draw back, she found herself staring into his eyes. She had never noticed them before, but they were beautiful. A deep, dark grey framed with thick black eyelashes that always seemed unfair on a boy.

Her eyes dropped to his lips and her breath hitched as he licked them. Unconsciously she moved closer, puckering her lips slightly before a blast of cold wind signalled the entry of someone into the kitchen and Jon pulled his head up, dropping his hands from her waist and rubbing at his neck.

"Don't mind me," Robb said with an edge in his tone as he took in how close they stood to each other. "Have you finished playing house with my _baby _sister, yet?"

Sansa bristled at Robb's tone, ready to snap back when Jon, ignoring Robb's narrow eyed glare, looked at her and said, "Is there anything else you need help with, Sansa?"

"As a matter of fact, you could help me with the icing," she replied, taking the excuse the grab his arm and feel if they were just as impressive as they looked.

Robb huffed noisily and Sansa looked over her shoulder at her irritated brother and stuck her tongue out.

She wasn't ready to relinquish him just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for jemmilou, the prompt was: Jon is the neighborhood watch leader and catches Sansa in a compromising position.**

* * *

The sound of shoes scuffing against stone had his head whipping around and he peered into the darkened front garden of the house opposite.

As he eyes adjusted to the gloom of the shadowy garden, he saw the outline of someone clinging to a wisteria vine that looked as if it was about to pull away from the wall.

Sighing and cursing his luck at coming across a potential burglary when all he wanted was to pass on his bed. He also cursed Sam for the fifth time that night. He'd signed up to the Night's Watch as a favour to Sam, who had come home to find his house ransacked and had decided to set up a Neighbourhood Watch scheme. Jon had tried to tell him the idea of a Neighbourhood Watch had died out years ago and besides, they had always been the domain of busybody, net curtain twitching old ladies, not a bunch of guys in their twenties.

"We'll give it a different name, something cool," Sam had said, before coming up with the Night's Watch.

Jon had rolled his eyes but joined Sam, Pyp and Grenn out of loyalty more than anything.

Creeping forward, not keen to start a confrontation, Jon peeked around the hawthorn tree that spilled out onto the pavement. Before he could call out, there was a crash and scream and he darted forward, catching the surprisingly light would-be thief.

It was a her, he realised, as her legs wrapped around his waist and he found himself with a handful of pert bottom. Next door's security light activated and he looked up into the prettiest face he'd seen in a long time. Big blue eyes shone out at him and he had the urge to brush the stray tendril of auburn hair that was stuck to her cheek. He quickly dropped her down onto her feet.

"Are you a knight?" she asked, panting a little as she sought to catch her breath.

"No," he said. "I'm part of the Night's Watch."

Jon mentally groaned at his instinctive answer as she giggled. "The what?"

"Never mind," he said, determined not to sound anymore nerdy than his original answer had made him. "Are you attempting to break into this property?"

The laughter started up again. "No!" she said. "I'm house sitting for my brother, but I've managed to lock myself out."

He looked up at the door then. "You're Robb's sister?" he asked, realising that they shared the same colouring.

"Yep. Sansa Stark," she said, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Jon Snow," he replied. "And I have a spare key for Robb. He gets me to feed Grey Wind sometimes. I'll go fetch it for you."

"Do you have coffee as well?" Sansa asked, with a little flirtatious look up at him that had him gulping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for the prompt: Jon Snow has one real fear. Bees. Sansa needs to remove the stinger, and distracts him.**

* * *

Sansa hadn't imagined Jon being afraid of something as innocuous as a bee but there he was, pasty faced and shaking as he stared down at the bee sting that was currently residing in the pad of this tumb.

Theon and Robb were of no use, both just creasing up with laughter at the bearded young man sweating over a small insect sting.

"Here," Sansa said, as she walked back through the French doors and onto the decking where they had been setting up for the first summer barbeque of the year. She had tweezers, warm water, cotton wool and antiseptic on a small tray that she calmly set down in the table.

"Give me your hand," she said, ignoring the antics of her brother and his moronic friend.

"Sorry," Jon said, embarrassment lacing his tone. "I just really don't like bees."

Sansa shrugged. "Everyone has phobias and they are rarely rational. I remember Robb screaming like a little baby over a spider in his bedroom. Oh, when was that, Robb? Ten days ago? Arya had to remove it for you."

Her older brother stopped laughing and scowled at her. "When nurse Sansa has finished with you, come find us in the living room," he said to Jon before stomping off.

Sansa smiled as she took Jon's hand, placing it palm up on the glass table. "I thought that would get rid of him."

"Thanks," he muttered, but Sansa could tell he was focused on the bee sting. His hand was shaking so hard that there was no way she would be able to remove the sting unless he was sufficiently distracted.

A gleam of mischief shone out of her eyes. She wasn't blind and she saw the way both Theon and Jon looked at her when Robb wasn't paying attention. She flipped her hair back behind shoulders and fanned her hand against her face.

"Wow, the sun is hot today," she said, removing the cardigan she had been wearing buttoned up, leaving her in the matching vest.

It had the required result, Jon's eyes tracked her movements, his hand no longer shaking as his attention focused on her. Unfortunately, she was the one suddenly feeling shivery, as his grey gaze skimmed across her newly bared skin, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

_Focus, Sansa_, she scolded herself and grabbed the tweezers, using his distraction to swiftly pull the sting out.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed before looking down at his hand. "Oh! It's gone."

"A bit like a plaster," she said with a wink. "It hurts less if you do it quickly."

He watched in silence as she washed the puncture with the warm water and dabbed a bit of Germolene on it.

"There," Sansa said with a pat of his hand. "All done."

She smiled as he flexed his thumb and said, "Thank you. You're really good at this."

"A lifetime of patching up my brothers. It's not a normal day unless Rickon has bled from somewhere."

That got a rare rumbling laugh from him as he rose. "I guess I better go and find Robb and Theon and get the teasing out of the way."

"Uh-uh. Where's my kiss thank you? Rickon and Bran always give me a thank you kiss," she said teasingly, pointing to her cheek.

Jon ran a hand through his messy curls and dropped his eyes to her lips before leaning in to drop a chaste kiss on her cheek. In an impulsive move, Sansa moved her head so his lips met hers instead, causing him to momentarily freeze, before his hand cupped her cheek tenderly. His lips softened and parted, his tongue licking along the seam of her lips before she sighed into his mouth and threaded her hands through his hair.

A long while later, Theon came through the doors and said, "Jon? Have you fain-" before he trailed off, his mouth agape as Sansa scrambled off Jon's lap, straightening her top, and blushing fiercely.

"ROBB!" Theon shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written for the prompt: jon/sansa - she gets very dressy for something and he is just completely FLOORED and flustered etc.**

* * *

"I'm not going with my brother, Robb! God, I'd look even more pathetic then." Jon heard Sansa yell before her bedroom door slammed. Robb's despondent footsteps could be heard coming downstairs.

Jon fiddled with his watch uncomfortably as he sat in the Stark front room and tried to focus on the film that Bran and Rickon were intently watching, able to ignore all the drama happening upstairs for the flashes and bangs of the Harry Potter film.

"I don't understand," Catelyn Stark said. "Why would Joffrey do this four hours before the prom is due to start?"

"Because he's a little shit," Robb said darkly.

Jon had entered the Stark house just as the shitstorm was starting. He'd heard the cry from upstairs as he'd stepped through the front door, as well as the furious argument that had followed. Apparently Joffrey had decided he didn't want to take Sansa to the Prom any more, but some girl called Margaery Tyrell.

"Says she's not going now," Robb informed his parents.

Ned sat opposite Jon, a thoughtful expression on his face before he turned to Jon. "Robb, come here!" he called. "Get up, Jon, and stand back to back with Robb."

Jon look at Robb, glad to see his friend looked as confused as he did, but did as Ned asked. The Stark patriarch had always been good to him, looking out for him when no one else had, and making sure he had someone he could turn to when life at the all-boys home had become tough.

"Hmm, slightly taller than Robb, but not enough that it will matter."

"Ned?" Catelyn had asked confused.

"I'm not letting that little shit ruin Sansa's prom," Ned said, a grim expression on his face. "Especially not because his mother has decided she has some kind of vendetta against me. Sansa's been looking forward to that dance ever since she saw our old pictures, Cat. She's going and Jon can take her."

* * *

Jon stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Sansa to come down, and trying his hardest not to fidget with the tie. He wasn't quite sure how this had happened, he hadn't even attended his own prom. But Ned had asked him for this favour and he could not turn him down. Robb stood with the camera slung around his neck, waiting to take the photos, the biggest grin on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you out of jeans," he teased.

"Shut up!"

"Robb!" Catelyn scolded gently. She had not looked thrilled at the suggestion at first, but had soon come round to Ned's idea. "Jon looks very dashing."

"The grey matches your eyes," Robb said in a soulful tone earning a snigger from Arya.

Jon scowled but before he could send a scathing comment Robb's way, Sansa's footsteps could be heard above. His eyes rose to watch her come downstairs and he was glad everyone else was looking at her too as his mouth dropped open when he saw her.

She looked stunning. Oh, she had always been a pretty girl but somehow in the two years since he had last seen her she had turned into a beautiful woman, the purple dress clinging to her curves and accentuating her auburn hair.

He gulped as her eyes met his and she smiled a little shyly.

"Thank you, Jon," she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and stood by his side.

"It's my pleasure," he said, frowning slightly at how husky his voice sounded.

Robb started snapping the pictures then and Jon hoped some came out where he wasn't just staring at Sansa, mouth agape.

Ned came out to give Sansa a hug and Jon heard him tell her in a low voice, "You forget about Joffrey. You'll meet someone brave and gentle and strong and forget all about him."

As Sansa kissed Ned on the cheek, her eyes met Jon's and she smiled. "You're right, daddy, I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: A follow up to the previous drabble, which I am calling Prom!AU**

* * *

Sansa excused herself to Jon, her hands were shaking so badly that she needed a minute to compose herself. Her relief at being able to go to the Prom had lasted until she and Jon had arrived at the venue. Then the stares and whispers had started, several people laughing outright in her face and her joy had fled.

Now she was sitting in the bathroom, trying to get her nerves under control.

"Can you believe Sansa still came?"

"I didn't expect her to show her face for a least a week."

"Serves her right. If I had to listen to her going on about how amazing Joff was one more time…"

The two girls burst into laughter and Sansa's hands shook harder.

"Who's the poor sap she managed to rope into being a last minute date?"

"I heard Joff say it was her brother and that no one else would be that desperate to bring her. Where else would she get a date four hours before Prom was due to start?"

"Hmm…doesn't look like her. I heard all her brothers had auburn hair. Who cares, he's gorgeous. Wonder if he'll be happy to ditch her, too?"

Sansa's hands curled into fists but before she could storm out of the cubicle to confront them, they left the bathroom.

Her anxiety gave away to anger. _I'll show them_, she thought.

Jon was right where she had left him, propping the wall up and watching the proceedings with a bored expression on his face. He was much more handsome than she remembered, the grey suit bringing out his eyes and setting his dark curls off to advantage. A few girls milled around to his left, obviously trying to get his attention, but he paid them no heed.

"Sorry about that, darling," she said loudly, knowing that she had an audience.

Jon's eyebrows rose at the endearment but she was pleased that he was quick enough not to question it.

"Everything okay?" he asked in a low voice, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder. To Jon it was no doubt a brotherly action, but to outsiders it could be interpreted as intimate.

"Sure. Want to dance?"

He hesitated and Sansa smiled. "Come on, Jon. You can't be that bad! And it's a slow song, all you have to do is sway."

Jon laughed then. "I suppose I can't expect you not to dance at your own Prom."

"Exactly," she said breezily, grabbing his hand and executing a neat little twirl before dragging him off to the dance floor.

Joffrey was there dancing with a beautiful girl with a mass of chestnut girls. _Margaery Tyrell_, she thought and was surprised to note that she did not feel jealous, despite wanting to scratch the other girl's eyes out just a few hours ago.

Joffrey watched Sansa's progress to the middle of the floor, an ugly expression on his face. She gave him a little wave, a bright smile on her lips, knowing that he would not dare come up to her with Jon around. He was a bully and only preyed on the vulnerable and Jon looked anything but defenceless.

Turning back to Jon, Sansa twined her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his.

"Sansa," he warned, his hands going to her hips to push her back.

She clung even tighter to him and said, "Relax, Jon. It's just a dance."

"Robb would kill me if he saw this. Let alone your dad."

"Robb isn't here and daddy knows you're a good man," she said before burying her face into his neck.

She smiled as she felt his arms slide around her and he relaxed into the dance.

Sansa wasn't sure how long they danced like that for, one slow song morphing into another, but she knew she had never felt so right being this close to any other boy she had dance with. Jon's hands didn't slide down or get grabby, but his thumbs rubbed little circles in the small of her back that had her shivering in delight and closing her eyes.

Her father's words swirled about her head. _Brave and gentle and strong. _Jon was all of those things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Final installment of the Prom!AU**

* * *

"What's the drama then, loser?" Theon asked as soon as Robb picked up the phone.

"Drama?"

"It was only your Facebook status three hours ago." Robb could hear the mental rolling of eyes coming down the phone.

"Oh, that!"

"Yes, _that_!" Theon mimicked.

"That little shit, Joffrey Baratheon, dumped Sansa four hours before the Prom and said he was going with someone else."

"What?! Who does that?"

Robb smiled at the disgust in Theon's tone. If even _Theon_ thought your behaviour was inexcusable then it most definitely was.

"Didn't you offer to take her?"

"Of course I offered to take her! She turned me down."

Theon sniggered down the phone and Robb scowled. It wasn't that funny and he didn't blame Sansa for saying no. It would be humiliating having to turn up at your Prom with your brother and it went without saying that everyone would know the reason why.

"So Princess Sansa didn't go to her own Prom?"

"No, she went."

"What _stag_?"

"No, Jon took her."

Robb winced and moved the phone a good few inches away from his ear as Theon burst into raucous laughter.

"Have you finally finished?" Robb asked a good two minutes later.

"Yeah, but _Jon_? He didn't even go to our prom. Whose bright idea was that?"

"Dad's."

There was silence for a few seconds. Theon knew better that to say whatever had popped into his mind about Ned Stark to Robb.

"And you're alright with that?" Theon asked, disbelief lacing his tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we know how much of a loser Jon is, but the ladies…the ladies seem to dig him."

"What ladies?"

"Well, you know I had that party the other month, which you dragged Jon to. By the way, I'm still not sure I've forgiven you for that. He was just what _every_ party needs a brooding presence propping the wall up."

"Theon!" Robb said, frustrated. "Get on with it. What ladies?"

"Oh yeah, Asha and Jeyne were talking about it the next morning. Going on about how handsome he'd become and how they wanted to run their hands through his hair as well as some other things I'd rather not think about. The news amongst the females is that he is…er…rather talented with his tongue, if you know what I mean."

"What?"

"God, Robb! Do I have to spell it out for you? You know, he likes to go down on the ladies."

"How do you know that?!"

"Asha heard it from her friend, Ygritte. Hey, she has red hair, too. You don't think Jon has a thing for redheads, do you?"

Robb's head reeled from all the information as well as Theon's distracted style of speech. Whilst Theon would happily brag about his sexual exploits, Jon was much more reserved. Robb knew he'd had a girlfriend, but he had never met her.

"I have to go," Robb murmured absent-mindedly.

There was another burst of laughter from the phone. "Going to dig your shotgun out?"

But Robb didn't answer, putting the phone down and staring at his bedroom wall.

Twenty minutes later, he shook his head. Of course Jon wouldn't take advantage of Sansa, but he found himself going downstairs and waiting on the porch anyway.

Robb glared as the pair failed to notice him completely. It was after midnight and he'd been waiting out here for hours when Jon and Sansa finally had shown up. It had taken Robb half a second to clock the arm Jon had around Sansa's shoulder. He watched as they held a whispered conversation entirely too close to each other, but it wasn't until Jon leant down and kissed Sansa and to continued to kissed her that Robb jumped out of his chair and stomped towards the couple, who sprung apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he exploded.

"Robb, it's not-" Jon started to say.

"Not what it looks like?!" Robb asked sarcastically.

Jon bit his lip and looked down guiltily.

"Go inside, Sansa. It's time Jon and I had a little chat," Robb said, his anger making his voice louder than he liked.

The front door opened and his father popped a head out. "What's going on out here? I could hear you shouting all the way back in the kitchen."

Robb pointed a finger at Jon. "Why don't you ask _him_ what's going on! I caught him kissing Sansa!"

He was pleased to note that Jon had the sense to look away, shame faced.

"Daddy! Will you talk to Robb? He's being melodramatic and ridiculous plus he was lurking out here spying on me," Sansa said.

Robb narrowed his eyes at Sansa before crossing his arms and waiting for dad to explode on the pair, a smug smile on his face.

Instead, he turned in amazement as his dad said, "Robb, come back inside and give them some privacy."

Robb dropped his arms. "But, dad!"

"Come on, son."

He had no choice but to follow his dad inside but he was pleased to note that Jon still could not look at him. The same could not be said of his sister, who glared as he passed her, hands on hips, looking as angry as when he'd beheaded her Barbie when they were kids.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Robb said, "You know they are probably kissing right now and Theon said-"

"Stop right there, I'm not interested in any sentence that begins 'Theon said' especially not when it concerns Sansa."

"But-"

Ned put a hand on Robb's shoulder. "I know she's your sister and you take being the oldest seriously, but she is going to date. Would you rather her boyfriend be someone like Joffrey again?"

That had the protest dying on Robb lips.

His father looked at him, understanding in his eyes. "Jon's a good man, Robb. He'll treat Sansa right and that's all that matters."

There was no objection Robb could make to that. He knew Jon was better than most men. "I still don't like it."


	7. Changing Relationships

**Author's Note: Written for the prompt on tumblr "Jon x Sansa Stressed".**

* * *

**Changing Relationships**

Jon gripped Sansa's hand firmly and wished he did not feel so stressed by this experience. He had been relaxed until they had driven down the exclusive road that lead to the estate owned by the one of the wealthiest families in Westeros. It had never made him feel out of place before, and he had stayed here with the Starks many times, but then he had just been Robb's best friend. The unfortunate kid Ned had kept an eye on because of a promise he had made to Jon's mother, a distant relative and childhood friend. Now he was going as Sansa's boyfriend, the relationship that no one had seen coming, certainly not Jon.

It had been suggested Sansa go and stay up in the Northern wilderness Jon called home whilst recovering from a bad break-up. Sansa had grown tired of the South and the people who called themselves her friends, but who had dropped her without a moment's notice when things had turned sour with Joffrey. She had wanted to return home, to the North, a place she had been so desperate to leave behind for the glamour and excitement of the South.

A couple of weeks had turned into a couple of months, and Sansa had taken a job helping Gilly at the nursery she owned. It had made Val and Tormund laugh. The Stark heiress and Craster's daughter, but the unlikely duo had kind and compassionate natures, which the young children thrived under.

Seeing Sansa fit into his life and amongst his friends had made Jon view her in a different way. She was no longer the prissy princess who had turned her nose up at the poor interloper in her exclusive life. Instead, she had been willing to muck in and help where needed, just laughing when her clothes became muddy rather than throwing the hissy fit she would have done a few years ago. One thing had led to another and, suddenly, Sansa was no longer sleeping in his spare room but in his bed.

They had kept the relationship quiet for a few months, well as quiet as they could at Castle Black. Of course Tormund had laughed and joked about Sansa breaking Jon's vow of celibacy but nothing had gone beyond the small community. It was not until Sansa's family began to question the amount of time she had spent so far north that they had admitted to their relationship. It was then that Jon had been bidden to attend a family dinner.

He had eaten plenty of Stark family dinners, had witnessed Ned and Robb interrogate Sansa's potential boyfriends, had seen the boys squirm, and chuckled at the whole event. Now he was the one in the spotlight and his palms were sweaty to prove it.

"It will be fine," Sansa murmured as they turned into the driveway and parked outside Winterfell. He nodded and gulped to try and ease the dryness of his mouth. His tongue felt like cotton wool and he wasn't sure he could even get any words out.

Jon's heart pounded as the waited for the heavy wooden door to open. Visions of Grey Wind and Shaggydog waiting to pounce skittered through his mind and he half wished had brought Ghost down with him instead of leaving him with Sam for the weekend.

The door swung open and Sansa was dragged through the door into a bear hug. Her grip on Jon's hand was lost and he heard her muffled protests as Robb mussed her head. She was rescued by an unseen pair of hands and Jon was left to face his oldest friend. Steeling himself, Jon met Robb's eyes with a half sheepish, half defiant expression.

Robb has crossed his arms, a mock scowl on his face. "Sansa, huh?" he said.

"Yes," he replied.

"Hurt her and dad will get Ice out," Robb said, referring the Stark ancestral sword that hung in the gallery at Winterfell.

"Robb! Don't scare Jon before he's even got through the door," Ned admonished coming over to greet Jon. He clasped Jon's hand in his before pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ear, "He's right though."

Jon pulled back in alarm and watched, pupils dilated, as Ned clapped Robb on the back. He had never known Ned to threaten before, and was so worried that he missed the playful wink Ned threw Sansa, who shook her head in amusement.


End file.
